Shohoku's Misfortune
by hatsuyuki
Summary: Sequel to 'influenze'...What new problems will the Shohoku basketball team face this time?
1. Chapter 2

Shohoku's Misfortune  
  
Disclaimer: Sessha does not own Slam dunk or any of its character...* sniff sniff *   
We all who does, so...on with the story...  
  
The new student  
  
The halls of the schools was filled with the murmuring of voices as soon as a freshman   
stepped in.   
  
He had long black hair, tied back in a small ponytail. He reminded most students of a   
certain raven haired basketball player, if not for the ponytail. The boy looked as if he   
had not spent a single minute in the sun. He was very pale, and if not for his height, he   
would probably be the first on the school bully's list.  
  
He walked with his head down, his fringe covering his eyes. He only turned to look up when   
he noticed another figure walking beside him. Before he could turn to look...  
  
Ayako: Kaede-kun!  
  
Both boys turned to look at the girl who had called their names. One glaring daggers at the   
girl, the other smiling as he walked up to her.  
  
Rukawa: Ayako?  
  
C. Sakuragi: Ayako-chan!  
* pops his head out of the bag *  
  
Yukishiro: Huh?  
  
Ayako: * walks up to them *  
Ano, gomen Rukawa.   
And you, how many times have I told you not to call me chan.  
  
C. Sakuragi: Hai hai...Ayako obachan!!  
  
Ayako: Korosu!!!  
  
Rukawa: * turns to walk away *  
  
Yukishiro: Who are they?  
  
Ayako: Hehehe...you'll know soon enough.  
  
Yukishiro: 'What is she thinking of now?'  
  
Ayako: Anyway, just wanted to remind you that there will be basketball practice after   
school.  
  
Yukishiro: How could I forget?!  
  
Ayako: Hai hai...There's only one thing on your mind all the time...  
  
Yukishiro and Ayako: Basketball!  
  
Miyagi: Ohayo!  
  
Ayako: Ahh...Ryota. Meet my cousin Yukishiro Kaede.  
  
Yukishiro: Just call me Kaede.  
  
Miyagi: You are her cousin???  
* looks at both of them to find at least one clue that they were related at all *  
Are you sure you're related in the first place?  
  
Both laughed at his answer.  
  
Yukishiro: I know, I get it all the time.  
  
Ayako: Yeah...  
  
Yukishiro: Anyway, I have to get to class now, or I'll be late.  
  
Before Miyagi or Ayako could even say anything, the boy was gone.  
  
Miyagi: He certainly is very eager about school.  
  
Ayako: He's always like that. Since he was young, he would top the class, sometimes even   
the whole level.  
  
Miyagi: * eyes pop *  
Nani?  
  
Ayako: Hahaha...Hai. But what he's usually known for is basketball.  
  
Miyagi: I see. Well, I'll be looking forward to seeing him play later.  
  
Ayako: Hai!  
  
  
~During practice~  
  
C. Sakuragi: Everyone's sooo tall....  
* looks at all the new members talking in the gym *  
  
Rukawa: * ignores him and starts practicing his shooting *  
  
C. Sakuragi: Ne, I think that guy over there is taller then you...  
* points to Kaede *  
  
Rukawa: * glances at the boy, before shooting a three-pointer *  
  
Miyagi: Alright, I think everyone's here now...All the year ones assemble in front of me!  
  
Immediately, all the new members of the Shohoku basketball team all stood in a straight   
line.  
  
Suddenly, the gym's doors got pulled opened, creating a loud screech.  
  
Miyagi: 'I really have to get that oiled.'  
  
C. Sakuragi: * hides behind Rukawa's legs *  
  
Mitsui: Don't tell me you intend to start this year without me?  
  
Miyagi: Mitsui!  
  
Ayako: Mitsui sempai!  
  
Mitsui: Don't get all mushy on me now.  
  
Miyagi: * runs up to him and hits him hard on the back *  
  
Mitsui: What was...  
  
* whack *  
  
Mitsui: What did I do now?  
  
Ayako: That was for not coming to help organize the activities like you said.  
  
Miyagi: And that was for leaving the two bakas with me for the first few basketball   
practices.  
  
Mitsui: Gomen, but in case you didn't know, I have to attend school.  
  
C. Sakuragi: Oniisan!  
* jumps on Mitsui *  
  
Mitsui: Sakuragi?  
* drops the chibi *  
  
C. Sakuragi: * starts dancing around the boy *  
Konnichiwa, Konnichiwa, Oniisan!  
  
First years: * sweatdrop *  
  
Miyagi: Anyway, let's get back to the introductions.  
I'm Miyagi, your captain. This is Ayako the team's manager. And this baka...  
  
Mitsui: Nani!  
  
Miyagi: ...here is Mitsui. He graduated last year, but will be joining us for practice.  
  
1st year: * raises his hand *  
  
Miyagi: Hai...  
  
1st year: Who is that?  
* points to the chibi *  
  
Miyagi: * snicker *  
Rukawa, turn him back and let him introduce himself.  
  
Rukawa: Hn!  
  
Miyagi: Or else...  
  
Rukawa: Fine, fine...  
Do'aho..  
  
* poof *  
  
First years: Huh?  
  
Sakuragi: Teme! What did you call me you kitsune!  
  
* poof *  
  
First years: * sweatdrop *  
  
C. Rukawa: * looks at Sakuragi before closing his eyes to sleep *  
  
Miyagi: Uh hm!  
  
Sakuragi: * his fist in mid air *  
Huh?  
  
The boy turns, and stares at the new members, all staring at him.  
  
Sakuragi: Ahehehehe...   
* inches out of the screen *  
  
Miyagi: Now, do you understand my problem...  
  
All the first years nod in response.  
  
Miyagi: Alright, starting with you, introduce yourself to everyone.  
* points at a boy, not much taller then him, standing at his right *  
  
Kazuo: Hai! Reizo Kazuo  
Height: 171cm  
Weight: 70Kg  
Position: Point guard  
  
Ken: Mashiro Ken  
Height: 169cm  
Weight: 67Kg  
Position: Shooting guard  
  
The rest went on, introducing themselves to their new team-mates. Until they came to the   
last one.  
  
Kaede: Yukishiro Kaede  
Height: 190 cm  
Weight: 78Kg  
I don't play any fixed position.  
  
The rest of the new members stared at the new boy, shocked when they heard the name.  
  
Miyagi: Yosh!  
Now, first years, choose five players, and put on your numbers, we're going to have   
a game.  
  
Mitsui: Can I...?  
  
Miyagi: Be the referee,Hai! Arigatou!  
  
Mitsui: * sweatdrop *  
That was not what I wanted to say.  
  
Miyagi: * walks off *  
Sakuragi, change him back, now!  
  
Sakuragi: What for? You don't need him, you have the tensai on your team. AHAHAHAHA....  
  
* whack *  
  
Sakuragi: Fine!  
Teme Kitsune!  
  
* poof *  
  
Rukawa: * gets up *  
Hn!  
  
Miyagi: Rukawa, warm up, we're having a game with the first years.  
  
Rukawa: * nods *  
  
  
~5 Minutes later ~  
  
Mitsui: Hajime!  
* blows the whistle *  
'Why am I always the referee?!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ahhh...no.....school has started today...arggg...hehe...anyway, here's the next chapter.   
Pls r&r, ne? Onegai! Arigatou! 


	2. Chapter 3

Shohoku's Misfortune  
  
Disclaimer: Sessha does not own slam dunk or any of it's characters.   
They all belong to Inoue Takehiko.   
  
The game  
  
  
At the sound of the whistle, both Sakuragi and Kaede jumped for the ball. Both jumped very   
high, but it was Sakuragi who had gotten the ball, before passing it to Miyagi, who in turn   
passed it to Rukawa.  
  
Sakuragi: Nani! Ryochin, how could you pass the ball to him?!  
* runs after Rukawa *  
  
Rukawa: Nani yo, do'aho!  
  
* poof *  
  
Rukawa, ignoring the smoke, just ran past the first year's guard, and score the first point   
for the second and third years.  
  
Kaede: Nani!  
  
C. Sakuragi: Hey!  
Hn?  
* stares at the other players on court who were looking at him *  
  
Mitsui: * grin *  
Member change!  
  
Miyagi: Huh?  
  
Mitsui, runs on court, wearing a number tag.  
  
C. Sakuragi: Huh?  
  
Miyagi: Mattaku...fine... 'He sure is determined to play...'  
Shiozaki, change with Mitsui, and Rukawa, change him back...  
* points at the chibi on the floor *  
  
Rukawa: * shakes his head *  
  
Miyagi: * nods *  
Now!  
  
Rukawa: No!  
  
Everyone: * sweatdrop *  
  
Both continued to fight, until Miyagi got his way. By the looks of it, they would only have   
enough time for the game.  
  
Sakuragi: Teme Mhppmmppp!!  
  
Ayako walked up behind the red haired boy, and put a hand over his mouth, muffling his   
voice. Seeing Miyagi's mood, she was afraid he might 'explode' any moment if this goes on.  
  
Ayako: Ahehehehe....  
  
Kaede: * sweatdrop *  
  
Rukawa: Hn!  
  
Mitsui: Yosh! Let's continue the game!  
  
Shizako: * blows the whistle *  
  
It was the first year's ball this time. All of them equally determined to win this game.   
As soon as Ken passed the ball to Kazuo, the boy found himself blocked by Mitsui.  
  
Miyagi: Don't think I'll let you get past me...  
  
Kazuo: Who said I needed to?  
  
The next thing they knew, Kazuo threw the ball behind him, confident that one of his team   
mates would be there to catch it.  
  
Kaede: Yosh! Let's get this point!  
  
Rukawa: Hn! 'Over confident...'  
  
Kaede: Oh? Rukawa?  
* smile *  
  
Rukawa: Huh?   
'What's his problem?'  
  
From behind, Kaede could hear Ken, and the rest shout for him to past the ball. Instead, he   
ignored all of them, and tried to elude Rukawa. Rukawa, having a feeling that the other boy   
would try something like that, just kept his face expressionless, not letting his opponent   
know what's on his mind.  
  
Rukawa: 'This is too easy.'  
  
Being distracted by his thoughts for that second, Kaede took this as an opportunity, he   
makes a three pointer shot.  
  
Mitsui: 'Too fast!'  
Sakuragi! Rebound!  
  
Sakuragi: * runs towards the goal *  
Rebound king Sakuragi Hanamichi!  
* with that, he gets the ball easily, as the rest of the first years just reacted   
too late *  
Ryochin!  
  
Immediately, he passed the ball to Miyagi.  
  
Miyagi: Fast attack!  
  
Sakuragi, Rukawa, Mitsui & Yasuda: Hai!  
  
All followed closely behind him. The year one's this year weren't that bad, considering   
that majority of them were almost as fast as the second and third years. By the time Miyagi   
reached the other end of the court, Kazuo, the other point guard, was already standing   
there, ready to defend the goal.  
  
Miyagi: 'Interesting...'  
  
Rukawa: Pass!  
  
Miyagi: 'Gomen Rukawa, it's my turn.'  
  
Rukawa: Pass!  
  
Miyagi: * shakes his head slightly, before eluding Kazuo *  
  
Kazuo: Nani?!  
  
Kaede: 'Not too bad.'  
  
Miyagi dribbles the ball towards the goal, only to find both Ken and Kazuo there.  
  
Miyagi: 'Double team? He really is fast...'  
  
From where he was standing, Miyagi tries a fake, succeeding, he runs past the two, and lays   
the ball on the hoop.  
  
Mitsui: Nice!  
* high fives Miyagi *  
  
Miyagi: * nods *  
  
Rukawa: 'I still think you should have passed the ball to me...'  
  
Sakuragi: AHAHAHA...you should thank the tensai for getting the rebound, ne?  
  
Miyagi: Hai hai, nice rebound...  
  
Sakuragi: AHAHAHAHA...  
  
  
Kaede: Not bad...  
  
  
~2 minutes before half time~  
  
Both teams were tied, 31 to 31.   
  
Mitsui: * raises the ball to make a three pointer *  
  
Ken: 'Fake?'  
  
Mitsui releases the ball, sending it flying through the air, then through the hoop, putting   
their team in the lead by three.  
  
Kaede: Don't mind, Ken. We'll get the points back.  
  
Sakuragi: Yosh, Micchy, you still haven't lost it.  
  
Mitsui: HAHAHA....Nani! What's that supposed to mean?!  
  
Sakuragi: Ahahaha...* walks away *  
  
Rukawa: Do'aho.  
  
* poof *  
  
Everyone: * sweatdrop *  
  
Ayako: Mattaku...  
  
Miyagi: * a pop appears on his head *  
Rukawa!  
  
Rukawa: No!  
  
Mitsui: It's okay...We can sub him.  
  
Miyagi: It's okay...  
  
Mitsui: What?!  
  
Yasuda: Yes, Rukawa has been giving Chibi Sakuragi lessons since last year, remember? It   
should be alright.  
  
Mitsui: * sweatdrop *  
You can't be serious.  
  
Miyagi: * nods *  
  
C. Sakuragi: Choco...  
* bounces over to Kaede *  
  
Kaede: Sorry, you won't find any here...  
  
C. Sakuragi: Hn!  
* bounces over to Rukawa *  
Ne, Oniichan, choco...  
  
Kaede: * sweatdrop *  
  
Rukawa: * ignore the chibi *  
  
Miyagi: Sakuragi!  
  
C. Sakuragi: Hm?  
  
Miyagi: * bends down to talk to the chibi *  
Score a goal for us, and I'll give this to you...  
* reaches into his pocket and pulls out a chocolate bar *  
  
C. Sakuragi: Choco...Hai!  
  
Miyagi: Remember, just like we practiced.  
  
C. Sakuragi: Hai!  
  
Miyagi: Yosh!  
  
Kaede: Wait a second, you're going to let the chibi play?  
  
Miyagi: Don't underestimate him.  
  
C. Sakuragi: Hai, don't un...un...ter...der...what he said.  
  
Everyone else: * sweatdrop *  
  
Kaede: Fine!  
  
His team members: EH?!  
  
Kaede: Hai. We'll get the next point.  
  
Both teams stood facing each other. Rukawa against Kaede. Mitsui against Ken, and Miyagi   
against Kazuo. Both C. Sakuragi and Yasuda, defended the other two players.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hai, hai...another boring chapter....demo...* evil grin ...'I'm going to have a...lot.....  
of fun in the next chapter...hehe...  
Anyway, pls r&r, onegai, ne? Arigatou! 


	3. Chapter 1

Shohoku's Misfortune  
  
Disclaimer: Sessha does not own Slam dunk or any of its character...* sniff sniff *   
We all who does, so...on with the story...  
  
A New Year...  
  
It was a brand new year. This time, Miyagi was chosen to be the captain of the basketball   
team. Mainly because Akagi didn't really trust Rukawa or Sakuragi yet.   
  
Lucky for him, Rukawa somehow managed to change Sakuragi back. If not...he didn't even want   
to think about the end results of a chibi playing with them in the tournaments.  
  
Miyagi: So, the basketball team will be having a camp to welcome all the new first years.  
  
C. Sakuragi: Hontou?  
  
Miyagi: Hai hai...  
  
C. Sakuragi: Promise that it won't be like the last time.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
(On the bus)  
  
C. Sakuragi: Ahaahahaha...  
  
The little chibi played with the food and other things that the sleepy boy had in his bag.  
  
Rukawa: Don't touch my sandwich...  
  
C. Sakuragi: Hai hai...  
  
Ayako: Whisper: How did he know that Sakuragi was touching his sandwich when his bag was   
closed?  
  
Miyagi: He's Rukawa...  
  
* whack *  
  
Ayako: What kind of answer is that?!  
  
Miyagi: Itai!  
  
Rukawa: * leans forward on his seat *  
I heard that...  
  
Miyagi: Ahehehe...* sweatdrop *  
  
Not long later, after Rukawa had turned Sakuragi back, into Sakuragi, it somehow disturbed   
the bus driver, and well, let's just say that everyone was safe after they crashed into a   
tree.  
  
~  
  
Miyagi: * nods *  
  
Rukawa: Do'aho!  
  
* poof *  
  
Sakuragi: Teme!!  
  
Before the boy could even take one step towards the raven haired boy...  
  
Rukawa: Do'aho...  
  
* poof *  
  
C. Sakuragi: Hey!  
  
Miyagi: I just hope you guys don't scare the first years during orientation week with your...  
ermm....whatever your problem is...  
  
Rukawa: The problem is not with me! It's with that baka over there.  
* points to the bouncing mess of red hair *  
  
Apparently, Sakuragi as a chibi, like long hair, and since he was chibi most of the time,   
the normal Sakuragi could not go for a hair cut. (Right now, imagine C. Sakuragi as Kenji(1)  
with a small ponytail...;)  
  
C. Sakuragi: Choco, ne...choco...  
* tugs at Rukawa's socks (???) *  
  
Rukawa: Go get it...  
  
C. Sakuragi: * hops over to Rukawa's duffle bag and jumps in, throwing out practically   
everything to find his chocolate bar. *  
  
Rukawa: Mattaku!  
  
He walked over to his bag, picking up his things at the chibi throws them out. As soon as   
the chibi found his chocolate, he sat down to eat it, when...suddenly it was gone from his   
hand.  
  
C. Sakuragi: Eh?  
* looks up at Rukawa *  
  
Rukawa: You'll only get this when you put everything back.  
  
C. Sakuragi: * starts jumping *  
Give...* jump *.... it.... * hop * ... back!  
  
The chibi, even though no one wanted to admit, could jump really high if it wanted to.  
  
~Flash back~  
  
Akagi: Assemble!  
  
C. Sakuragi: Tasukete!!!!  
  
All turn to look at the chibi who somehow got himself stuck in the hoop.  
  
Akagi: Rukawa...  
  
Rukawa: Hai hai...  
  
~  
  
Somehow, C. Sakuragi managed to hop onto the boy's shoulder, snatching the chocolate bar   
from him, before loosing his balance and falling onto the floor, hard.  
  
C. Sakuragi: Itai...  
  
Rukawa: 'Pathatic...'  
  
Rukawa, half out of pity, went to pick up his things himself, but was soon joined by a   
certain chibi.  
  
Miyagi: Like I was saying before I was interrupted.  
  
Practice that day was pretty much very open. Literally. They left the gym doors open, to   
left any year ones who might want to join, come in to see how they practice.  
  
It was not surprising for the first years, when they saw two people arguing on court all   
the time. Even though Sakuragi and Rukawa was a good combination, they did have flaws.  
  
~Flash back~  
  
Miyagi: Rukawa, change him back, now...   
  
Rukawa: * shakes his head *  
  
Miyagi: Before the first years come.  
  
Rukawa: * ignores him *  
  
Miyagi: Or I swear that I'll set your cheerleaders on you... * evil grin *  
  
Rukawa: Fine!  
Do'aho.  
  
* poof *  
  
Sakuragi: Teme!!!  
  
Miyagi: Sakuragi, we don't have time, hurry and help the rest polish some balls.  
  
Sakuragi: Hn! Fine!  
  
Rukawa: Yare yare...  
  
~  
  
That year, a lot of people signed up for basketball, more than the previous year at least.   
Miyagi, of course, warned them of the tough training that they will be going through. And   
even though all of them said that they didn't mind it, he knew that within a week of   
training, a number of them will quit anyway.  
  
As Miyagi went through all the application forms, he was surprised when he came across a   
particular slip.  
~  
Name: Yukishiro Kaede  
Class: Year 1 Class 3  
Height: 190cm  
Weight: 78Kg  
~  
  
Miyagi: 'Another Kaede, I wonder how he'll be like?'  
  
Ayako: Going through the forms again?  
  
Miyagi: Ah...By the way, do you know a Yukishiro Kaede? His name sounds familiar, but I   
can't place a finger on it.  
  
Ayako's jaw almost dropped at the sound of the name.  
  
Miyagi: What's wrong?  
  
Ayako: Don't tell me that you don't know who he is?  
  
Miyagi: I heard of the name somewhere before, but I just don't remember where.  
  
Ayako: Yukishiro Kaede was one of the best players in junior high. He had won the MVP last   
year. Someone even wrote an article about him in a sports magazine.  
  
Miyagi: Yukishiro Kaede, looks like Rukawa has more competition this year.  
  
* whack *  
  
Miyagi: Itai!  
  
Ayako: But lucky for you, Kaede-kun is not like Rukawa at all.  
  
Miyagi: Hai ha...Wait a second...did you just call him Kaede-kun?!  
  
Ayako: Yes, he's my cousin.  
  
Miyagi: * calms down *   
I see.  
  
Ayako: What were you thinking?  
  
Miyagi: Aa...Nande mo nai... (It's nothing)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aa...minna-san, there, for all those who asked for a part two...hehe...* evil grin * And   
for all those who don't watch RK, or don't know how Kenji(1) looks like, drop me a note and   
I'll send a pic to you...Anywayz, Arigatou, and Happy New Year! 


	4. Chapter 4

Shohoku's Misfortune  
  
Disclaimer: Sessha does not own slam dunk or any of its characters.   
They all belong to Inoue Takehiko.   
  
  
The game pt2  
  
  
1st year no. 5: Don't tell me I have to guard him?!  
* points *  
  
C.Sakuragi: What's wrong?  
  
Miyagi: Yosh!   
  
* whistle is blown *  
  
Kaede dribbles the ball, running towards Rukawa.  
  
Kaede: 'He sure is as good as other people say he is.'  
  
Rukawa: 'Hn! I won't let him pass me....ever!'  
  
Kaede then tries to elude Rukawa, failing, he passes the ball to Ken, who was standing at   
the three pointer mark.  
  
Ken: * grins *  
  
Mitsui: Hn!  
  
Ken throws the ball anyway, Mitsui jumps, missing it only slightly. The ball would have   
gone in, if not for...  
  
C. Sakuragi: Ahehehehe...  
  
Miyagi: Yes!  
  
Mitsui: Nani?!  
  
Rukawa: * stares *  
  
Yasuda: Sugoi...  
  
The rest of the first years stare in shock as they watch the chibi jump up, retrieving the   
ball in his hands.  
  
* poof *  
  
1st years: Nani!  
  
C. Sakuragi: Hehehehe...  
* dribbles the mini basketball across the court *  
  
Ken: Hn!  
* runs to defend the chibi *  
  
Mitsui: Pass it!  
  
C. Sakuragi: * grin *  
  
C. Sakuragi then dribbles the ball, as he ran under the other boy.  
  
Ken: Huh?!  
  
C. Sakuragi: Oniisan!  
  
All four of his team mates turn to look at him, because to the chibi, all of them were his   
'brothers'.  
  
Rukawa: * catches the ball *  
  
Rukawa dribbles towards the other team's goal. Not surprisingly, Kaede was already there.   
  
Rukawa: * tries a fake *  
  
Kaede: I don't fall for the same thing twice.  
  
The next thing everybody knew, the ball was in Kaede's possession.  
  
Rukawa: Nani...  
  
Miyagi: Mitsui!  
  
Mitsui: Okay!  
* runs to defend Kaede *  
  
C. Sakuragi: * bounce *  
  
Kaede: * looks at the chibi who was jumping high enough for Kaede to see him *  
Huh?  
  
Mitsui: * sweatdrop *  
  
Kaede: Interesting...  
  
C. Sakuragi: * light bulb appears over his head *  
  
Kazuo: Pass!  
  
C. Sakuragi suddenly starts running in circles around Kaede's feet, speeding up every time   
he completes one round around the boy's feet.  
  
Kaede: huh??  
'He's trying to trip me...'  
  
Miyagi: * stops and watches the scene in front of him *  
  
Mitsui: * hits the ball out of Kaede's hands *  
  
Kaede: What!  
  
* whack *  
  
C. Sakuragi: Are?? What was that??  
* lies flatten on the floor, swirly-eyed *  
  
Mitsui: Gomen...  
* dribbles the ball, and passes it Yasuda *  
  
Apparently, when Mitsui stole the ball from Kaede, C. Sakuragi was just in the wrong place   
at the wrong time. Let's just say that being flattened by a basketball was more painful   
then it looks, especially if you're only a foot tall.  
  
C. Sakuragi: * jumps back up *  
Yosh!  
  
Kaede: 'He really is determined....'  
  
Ken: 'Bakemono ka?' (Is he a monster?)  
  
Kazuo: 'What is he, made of rubber or something?'  
  
Yasuda: * sees Mitsui in front of him *  
Mitsui sempai!  
* passes the ball to him *  
  
Mitsui: * catches the ball, before pulling off a three pointer *  
Yes!  
  
Rukawa: 'Maybe I should turn the little mop of red hair back, he seems to be playing better   
when he's small.'  
  
Yasuda & Miyagi: Nice!  
* both high five him *  
  
C. Sakuragi: * with a plaster on his nose (if he had one) *  
Choco...  
* tugs at Miyagi's socks *  
  
Miyagi: Hai!  
* bends down and gives chibi a bite of the bar, before wrapping it up again *  
  
C. Sakuragi: * jumps and bites Miyagi's hand *  
  
Miyagi: Itai!  
* drops the chocolate bar *  
  
C. Sakuragi: Choco...!!  
* hops towards the bar, swallowing the whole thing *  
  
Mitsui: * sweatdrop *  
'This is going to be one very long game.'  
  
~ 17 minutes left on the clock~  
  
The score was now 65 to 58, for the second and third years.  
  
The S.guntai was sent by Ayako to get some more chocolate for the chibi, and had just came   
back with a whole plastic bag of chocolate, not to mention empty wallets.  
  
Ayako: Haruko?  
  
Haruko: Aa...Hey!  
  
Ayako: What are you doing here?  
  
Okusu: We met her at the store, and told her about the game that was going on here.  
  
Haruko: Hai!  
  
Ayako: We, I can't say you came in time. But, the game's still going on.  
  
* poof *  
  
Ayako: Mattaku...  
  
Haruko: * stares wide-eyed at the chibi who was dribbling the ball across court *   
The...the...ball shrank...  
  
Ayako: * nods *  
  
~  
  
C. Sakuragi: * jumps, ball in hand, 'slamming' it through the hoop *  
  
* poof *  
  
The ball went back to it's normal size after it left the chibi's hand.   
  
C. Sakuragi: Tasukete!  
* hangs on to the ring *  
  
Miyagi: Rukawa, get him down before he fouls...  
  
Rukawa: Hn!  
'What am I? The do'aho's baby-sitter.'  
* walks towards the goal, to get the chibi down *  
  
  
Kaede: '9 points...there's enough time to catch up...'  
  
  
Rukawa: * holds the chibi by the collar *  
  
C. Sakuragi: Phew...  
  
Rukawa: * stares at it, before dropping him *  
  
C. Sakuragi: Itai!!  
* gets up and rubs his ehh hmm...*  
  
Rukawa: * walks away *  
  
C. Sakuragi: * sniff *  
Choco!!  
* runs towards Takamiya who was holding the bag *  
  
Miyagi: No you don't!  
* grabs the chibi by it's collar again *  
  
C. Sakuragi: 'I hate being small...'  
  
Miyagi: Hand me one bar...  
  
Youhei: Hai!   
* throws it to Miyagi *  
  
Miyagi: * catches it, and gives it to the chibi *  
  
C. Sakuragi: Yea!!  
* eats the whole thing *  
  
Miyagi: Now, back to the game...  
  
C. Sakuragi: Hai!  
* bounces after Miyagi *  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Another chapter done...ahh...pls remember to r&r ne? Arigatou! 


	5. Chapter 5

Shohoku's Misfortune  
  
Disclaimer: Sessha does not own slam dunk or any of its characters.   
They all belong to Inoue Takehiko.   
  
Camp?  
  
The game ended, the score was 90 to 88, for the second and third years.  
  
Miyagi: It was a close game, ne?  
  
Kaede: Hai!  
  
Both shake hands.  
  
C. Sakuragi: Ne, Oniisan...choco...choco...  
* tugs at Rukawa's socks *  
  
Rukawa: Let go of me!  
* walks away, dragging the chibi along *  
  
C. Sakuragi: Itai!  
* climbs up Rukawa's leg, clinging onto his back, then onto his shoulder *  
  
Rukawa: Nani yo, do'aho.  
* suddenly regretting saying it *  
  
* poof *  
  
Sakuragi: * finds himself on top of the raven haired boy *  
Huh?  
  
Rukawa: Ta...su...ke...te!  
  
Mitsui: * stands by and laugh at them *  
  
Miyagi: Sakuragi! Get off him!  
* runs towards him *  
  
Sakuragi: Why should I? After what that kitsune did...  
  
* poof *  
  
C. Rukawa: Help!  
* pant, and turns purple *  
  
* whack! *  
  
Sakuragi: Itai! Ayako-san...  
  
Ayako: Get of him now!  
  
Sakuragi: Hai hai...  
* stands up *  
  
C. Rukawa: * regains some of his color *  
  
Kaede: Mattaku...so this was what Ayako was warning me about earlier...  
  
Kaede watches on as the whole basketball team tries to prevent Sakuragi from hurting the   
other chibi.  
  
C. Rukawa: Do'aho!  
  
* poof *  
  
Miyagi: You have to be kidding me...  
  
Mitsui: * sweatdrop *  
  
C. Sakuragi: Konnichiwa, Konnichiwa, Oniisan! Ahehehe....  
* dances around Miyagi, Mitsui, Yasuda, C. Rukawa *  
  
Kaede: Ahhh...what can I do, Not everything can be perfect right...  
* walks up to the chibis, trying to help Miyagi with his problem *  
  
  
Miyagi soon dismissed the members of the team, except for a few who decided to stay back   
to help. Mainly Mitsui, Ayako, Kaede, Ken, and Kazuo.  
  
Miyagi: * holds the hyper active chibi down *  
  
It seems that the chocolate that the red headed chibi ate during the game was finally   
setting in.   
  
C. Sakuragi: * bounce *  
Ne, Oniisan, why is your hair so curly?  
* bounce *  
  
Miyagi: For the hundred and tenth time, because I want it to be that way, now stay still!  
* tries miserably to catch the chibi *  
  
C. Sakuragi: * bounce *  
Ne, ne, Onii...  
* trips *  
  
C. Rukawa: Damare... (keep quiet)  
* let's go of the chibi's foot *  
  
Miyagi: * sweatdrop *  
  
Mitsui & the rest: * looks at Miyagi pathetically *  
  
Miyagi: Ahehehe...I was about to do that...  
* sweatdrop *  
  
Mitsui: Yeah...  
* nods sarcastically *  
  
Miyagi: * picks up C. Sakuragi by the leg *  
Honto! (it's true)  
  
Mitsui: Hai hai!  
  
Miyagi: Really, I really was...  
  
* whack *  
  
Ayako: Ryota...  
* points at the chibi, who was hanging upside down by his leg *  
  
C. Sakuragi: * turns green *  
  
Miyagi: Ahhh...Gomen gomen...  
* turns the chibi around *  
  
C. Sakuragi: * wheeze wheeze *  
  
Mitsui: * points and laughs at the sight *  
  
Miyagi & C. Sakuragi: It's not funny!  
  
Kaede: Yare yare...  
  
Ken: Can we get on to changing them back now, it's getting late...  
  
Miyagi: Hai, not to mention we have a camp tomorrow morning.  
  
C. Sakuragi: Camp?  
  
Mitsui: Hai, camp...  
  
Miyagi: Now, Rukawa, change him back, now!  
  
C. Rukawa: zzzzzzzzzzz  
* drools on the floor *  
  
Kaede: * sweatdrop *  
Does this happen all the time?  
  
Ayako: More often then you think.  
  
Kazuo: I know what we can do!  
Miyagi sempai, what is Rukawa afraid of?  
  
Miyagi: His cheerleaders, why?  
  
Kazuo: * grin *  
  
Ken: Oh no...  
  
  
Ken: Uh oh...  
  
~Minutes later~  
  
Kazuo: * puppet in hand *  
  
Ken: Rukawa, Rukawa, L O V E Rukawa!  
  
The puppet looked like the Rukawa cheerleaders, except smaller. In other words, them in   
chibi form. Ken tried to mimic their voices, while Kazuo was in charge of moving the   
puppets.  
  
Kaede: * sweatdrop *  
  
C. Sakuragi: Huh?!  
  
Miyagi: Don't look, it's too gruesome to look.  
* covers the chibi's eyes *  
  
Mitsui: You can say that again.  
* laughs *  
  
C. Rukawa: * blinks *  
'You have got to be kidding me...'  
Do'aho.  
  
* poof *  
  
Sakuragi: Teme Kitsune!  
  
* poof *  
  
Rukawa: Do'aho!  
  
* poof *  
  
C. Sakuragi: Konbanha (pronounced as konbawa, means good evening)  
  
Rukawa: * evil grin *  
* picks up the chibi and leave to go home *  
  
Miyagi: That's solved...  
  
Ayako: Don't be relieved to soon, you still have the basketball camp to worry about.  
  
Miyagi: Aya-chan, can't you at least let me have a moment of peace...??  
  
* whack *  
  
Ayako: Live with it.  
* walks away, smiling *  
  
Kaede: She has got you there. Ja ne!  
* walks out of the court *  
  
Ken & Kazuo: Hai, Ja ne!  
  
Miyagi: Mattaku...Out of all years to be captain of the team...  
  
~Next day~  
  
It was a bright, peaceful Saturday morning. The birds were chirping happily outside the   
window, until...  
  
* ringggggg *  
  
Miyagi: * throws his alarm clock, half aiming it at the birds *  
  
* cheeeepppp! *  
  
Miyagi: Huh?? Wah??  
* rubs his eyes *  
'Oh no, today's the day...'  
  
~At school~  
  
Mitsui: * yawns and rubs his eyes *  
Tell me again, why I'm in school so early today?  
  
Akagi: Yeah...* yawns *   
  
Miyagi: We are going on a * yawn * camping trip for the weekend...  
Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz..............  
  
C. Sakuragi: Ne, Oniichan, Wake up...  
* pokes Miyagi *  
  
Miyagi: Aa...hai hai...  
  
Ayako: Mattaku, you should not have planned it so early.  
  
Miyagi: How would I know that it would be so hard to wake up at seven in the morning?  
  
Rukawa: zzzzzzzzzzz....* drool *  
  
Miyagi: Anyway, everyone assemble, so I can * yawn * see who made it today.  
  
Miyagi started ticking the names of the people who managed to arrive in the morning.  
  
Ayako: Hai, everyone, get on the bus, we'll be leaving soon.  
  
Miyagi: zzzzzzzzz.......Aya-chan...zzzzzzzzzzz  
* falls asleep on her *  
  
Ayako: hn....  
* drags him onto the bus, placing him in his seat. *  
  
Surprisingly, the first years seemed to be used to being up at this time. All of them were   
wide awake, talking, and even singing...?!?!?!  
  
Akagi sat with Kogure, while Rukawa with the Chibi lying in his bag with the zip opened.   
Miyagi with Mitsui, both asleep, while Ayako kept the first years from making to much noise,   
while sitting beside her cousin.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hai! Another chapter done....so fast...I really think I should slow down a bit, if I keep   
this up, I'll finish the story faster. Hehehe....anyway, minna-san, pls r&r, ne? * goes SD,   
and teary eyed * Arigatou!  
  
p/s to HazeNut: I don't write yaoi...lol...why does everybody ask that?? Besides, i'm too young.. 


	6. Chapter 6

Shohoku's Misfortune  
  
Disclaimer: Sessha does not own slam dunk or any of its characters.   
They all belong to Inoue Takehiko.   
  
  
The bus only arrived at their destination half an hour later. By then, all of them were   
awake, except Rukawa of course.  
  
The bus dropped them just across the school that they would be camping in. Kainan.  
  
* poof *  
  
Sakuragi: What are we doing here?  
  
Miyagi: Yare yare, we took the bus here. Anyway, Sakuragi, your partner will be...  
* point point *  
  
Sakuragi: Nani! My partner is the kitsu...  
  
* wham! *  
  
Akagi: Konna baka!  
  
Sakuragi: What?!  
  
Akagi: What do you what?!   
  
Sakuragi: What's the difference, the people in the Kainan's basketball team already know   
about this weird thing.  
  
* whack *  
  
Before Akagi could even raise his hand to hit the baka, Ayako had already taken initiative.  
  
Ayako: Listen to sempai!  
  
Sakuragi: Hai hai...  
  
* poof *  
  
Everyone: * sweatdrop *  
* All turn to look at the raven haired boy who was still sleeping *  
  
C. Sakuragi: Hey!  
  
Akagi: Kora Rukawa!  
* hits the boy several times on the head, waking him up *  
  
Rukawa: * blink blink *  
Nani...  
  
Akagi: Change him back!  
  
Rukawa: * shakes his head, indicating a no *  
  
* wham wham *  
  
Kogure: Maa maa, Akagi!   
* makes a futile attempt to calm the gori down *  
  
Akagi: * twitches *  
Gori?!?!?!?!  
  
Hatsuyuki: 'opzz...gomen, anyway, back to the story...'  
  
Before anything else could happen...  
  
Voice: Hey! Over here!  
  
All the Shohoku members turn to find Kiyota waving his hands in the air, calling them to   
go over.  
  
Graduates, 3rd years & 2nd years: * sweatdrop *  
  
Miyagi: 'He has not changed one bit.'  
  
Kaede: Who is he?  
  
Mitsui: You'll find out soon enough. * grin *  
  
Kaede: 'Then it can't be good.'  
Why does everyone always say that?  
  
Mitsui: We all like the suspense...hehehe....  
  
Kaede: * sweatdrop *  
  
  
~In Kainan High's gym~  
  
Jin, the new captain, called to everyone to assemble. Immediately, the Kainan basketball   
members stood neatly in rows in front of him. The same can't be said for the Shohoku's team.  
  
C. Sakuragi: * whine *  
Choco...ne...gori oniisan, choco...  
  
Akagi: * numerous pops appears on his forehead *  
  
Miyagi: Ne, Sakuragi, I'll get some for you later, now, just stand still.  
  
C. Sakuragi: Honto??  
* looks at the new captain teary eyed *  
  
Miyagi: 'There goes my this week's allowance.'  
Hai, honto..  
  
C. Sakuragi: Yea!!  
* starts dancing around Miyagi's feet *  
  
Kainan team members: * sweatdrop *  
  
Miyagi: Sakuragi!  
  
C. Sakuragi: Aa...stand still.  
* acts like a statue *  
  
  
Jin: Hai. Anyway, thank you everyone for being here. We're going to be starting the camp   
today with a friendly match between...ano...Sakuragi, daijoubu?  
  
All turn to look at the chibi who was lying flat on his face.  
  
C. Sakuragi: * gets up *  
Hai, cramp...  
* goes back to acting like a statue *  
  
Everyone: * sweatdrop *  
  
Jin: Okay, like I was saying. As you have noticed, our team coaches aren't here. We intend   
to train our team to be independent as well, so that we all would not need to rely on them   
all the time.  
  
Former year 3 and 2s from Shohoku: * recalls what happened the last time they had played a   
game against Ryonan without Anzai sensei *  
  
Jin: Hai. Shohoku members, you can leave your bags at this corner of the gym while the   
game is going on. Meanwhile, we start with our warm-ups first.  
  
Shohoku members: Hai.  
  
  
~Later, after finishing their warm-ups~  
  
Miyagi: Rukawa, change Sakuragi back, now!  
  
Rukawa: Why should I?  
  
The rest of the members stare wide eyed at him.  
  
Miyagi: Yes, Rukawa talks...  
  
All nod their heads, showing that they heard what he said.  
  
Miyagi: They do not know that Sakuragi as a chibi can play. If you want, you can change   
him into a chibi during the second quarter, okay?  
  
Rukawa: * thinks about it *  
Fine!  
  
Rukawa: Do'aho.  
  
* poof *  
  
Sakuragi: Teme!!  
  
Akagi: * stands in front of Sakuragi, preventing him from beating the kitsune *  
  
Rukawa: * from behind, sticks his tongue out at Sakuragi * (very OOC, I know...hehe)  
  
Sakuragi: Teme!!!!!  
  
Miyagi: Sakuragi!  
  
Sakuragi: What?!  
  
Miyagi: Go warm up now, we don't have much time.  
  
Sakuragi: Hai hai.  
  
Miyagi: Okay, Akagi, Mitsui and Kogure, you can't play in this game.  
  
All three: What?!  
  
Miyagi: You can't, we have to see how good our new team is against theirs. Besides, you   
can't play with us in the tournaments. If we do badly, maybe we can ask Jin to allow you   
guys to play.  
  
Mitsui: What if you totally beat their team?  
  
Miyagi: Then all three of you don't need to play.  
  
All three: Nani!  
  
Kainan members: * turn to stare at the Shohoku team *  
  
Miyagi: Aa...gomen, but that's the way it is, ne?  
  
Akagi: Then what are we even doing here?  
  
Miyagi: To give us support?  
  
Mitsui: Hn! Fine, whatever...  
  
Miyagi: Back to who the starting members are. Rukawa, Sakuragi, Kaede, Ken, and myself.  
  
Kazuo: Why can't I play?!  
  
Miyagi: We already have one point guard here. * points to himself and grins *  
  
Kazuo: Hn!  
  
Kiyota: Oi! Are you ready?  
  
Miyagi: Hai!  
Yosh! Let's do it!  
  
All walk up to the court, eager to play the game.  
  
~Back in Shohoku High~  
  
Youhei and the rest of the Guntai finds a note from Sakuragi in the gym.  
  
Youhei: What? The camp was not to be held here in the first place?!  
  
Chu: Sakuragi!!!  
  
Okusu: Where is it being held then.  
  
Youhei: It doesn't say...  
  
Takamiya: aww....then we can't go and 'cheer' for Sakuragi...  
  
Voice: They are at Kainan High.  
  
The S. Guntai all jumped, as they turned around to find out who the voice belonged to.  
  
Youhei: Aa, Haruko, what are you doing here?  
  
Haruko: Nothing, I came to meet oniisan, because he left his water bottle at home, and I   
figured that he would need it.  
  
Youhei: I see. Are you going to Kainan then?  
  
Haruko: Yep, I was just about to leave when I heard voices from the gym.  
  
Takamiya: Fine then, we'll come with you.  
  
Haruko: It's fine with me, then we can cheer them on.  
  
Chu: Hai, Let's go then, before we miss too much.  
  
Okusu: Hai.  
  
Haruko: * nods *  
  
All five of them walk out of the gym, walking towards the train station.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hai hai...minna-san, I know what you are thinking... 'Not another game...'...sorry to do   
this to your guys, especially since I know I'm very bad at writing basketball games...lol...  
anyway, pls r&r and let me know what you think so far, Arigatou!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Shohoku's Misfortune  
  
Disclaimer: Sessha does not own slam dunk or any of its characters.   
They all belong to Inoue Takehiko.   
  
  
  
Rukawa: Pass!  
* runs towards Miyagi *  
  
It was eight minutes before half time. The score was 32 for both teams.  
  
Morisawa, a first year point guard, guarded Miyagi. Even though he was very small built,   
Morisawa managed to prevent the Shohoku's team captain from scoring.  
  
Miyagi: 'Hn, the first years this time think that they are the best.'  
* remembers meeting Sakuragi *  
'Then again, maybe this guard isn't that bad...'  
* throws the ball to his left *  
  
Sakuragi: * catches the ball *  
Yosh, now that the tensai is here...  
  
Before he knew it, Kiyota from Kainan had already stole the ball from him, and was running   
towards their goal.  
  
Rukawa: 'Do'aho.'  
* runs past Sakuragi *  
  
Sakuragi: Kora nozaru!!! (wild monkey)  
* runs after Kiyota, catching up in no time *  
  
Jin: Aki!  
  
The other boy nods, as he runs to defend Sakuragi.  
  
Akimatsu, also another first year, plays as a center for the Kainan basketball team, being   
very tall, big built, and also because of his looks, he is known as the caveman. Only to a   
certain red head of course.  
  
Sakuragi: * stops *  
Oi, Caveman, what do you think you're doing?  
  
Akimatsu: Don't call me that!  
  
Sakuragi: Ahahaha...the tensai can call you anything he wants...Ahahahaha  
  
Mitsui: (from the side)  
Sakuragi! Rebound!  
  
Apparently, Rukawa had managed to tip the ball of with the tip of his finger.   
  
Kiyota: Nani!  
  
Sakuragi: Aa! * nods *  
* tries to run past the 'caveman', failing very miserably *  
  
Rukawa: Hn! * jumps to get the rebound *  
  
But to his surprise, he saw another hand reach out in front to him, it was Kaede.  
  
Kaede: Miyagi!  
* passes the ball to Miyagi *  
  
Miyagi: Yosh! Let's get the next point!  
  
Sakuragi: * mumble *  
  
Akimatsu: I will never let a red haired monkey defeat me.  
  
Sakuragi: * grumble *  
  
Kiyota: Ahahaha...couldn't even run past Aki...Ahaha...  
  
Sakuragi: Grrrrrrrrrrr...........  
  
Rukawa: Hn! Why don't you try doing something useful...  
* runs after Miyagi *  
  
Sakuragi: Nani!  
  
Rukawa: * turns around *  
Do'aho!  
  
* poof *  
  
Miyagi: * without turning back *  
'Mattaku...'  
  
Ayako: 'Oh no...'  
  
Akagi: What is he trying to do now, help us lose the game?!  
  
Mitsui: * grin *  
You don't have to worry, Rukawa has given Sakuragi some 'special' training.  
  
Akagi & Kogure: 'With the look on his face, it can't be anything good...'  
  
Sakuragi, changing into...ermm....the chibi he usually is, distracted some of the Kainan   
players for a while, buying Miyagi some time.  
  
Miyagi: Kaede!  
* passes the ball to Kaede *  
  
Kaede: Yosh!  
* takes a step back, and makes a three point shot *  
  
Miyagi: Nice!  
* high fives him *  
  
Kaede: * nods *  
  
Rukawa: Hn!  
  
Jin: * walks up to Miyagi *  
Don't you want to change him?   
* points to the chibi who was dancing around Kiyota's feet *  
  
Miyagi: Don't worry, I think he'll be able to play.  
  
Jin: 'Think?'  
Hai, fine then.  
  
Miyagi: * nods *  
  
The game continues. Kiyota, still defending C. Sakuragi, Jin defended Rukawa. Akimatsu,   
Kaede. Morisawa, Miyagi, and another year one who went against Ken.  
  
Kiyota: Jin, are you sure I have to guard this...this...erm...  
* picks Sakuragi up by his neck *  
  
C. Sakuragi: Itai!  
* bites Kiyota's hand *  
  
Kiyota: * drops the chibi *  
Itai!!  
  
Everyone: * sweatdrop *  
  
  
Mitsui: (to everyone at the bench) Lesson no.1, never pick up that chibi by the neck.  
  
Everyone there: * nods *  
  
  
Referee: * blows the whistle *  
  
Akimatsu throws the ball to Jin. Immediately running towards Kaede after he did.  
  
Jin: * dribbles the ball a little before passing it to Kiyota, who was standing behind him *  
  
Miyagi: * smile *  
Sakuragi, remember...  
* points to a big black bag at the bench * (we all know what's inside....;)  
  
C. Sakuragi: * nods *  
  
Jin & Kiyota: Huh?!  
  
C. Sakuragi: * turns to face Kiyota again *  
Hn!  
* grins *  
  
~flashback~  
  
Miyagi and C. Sakuragi watched on as the second and third years played against the year 1s   
without them. Rukawa, who was leading the second the third years, provoked Ken a little,   
causing him to make a foul.  
  
C. Sakuragi: * stuffs a bar of chocolate in his mouth *  
Hmm...  
  
Miyagi: What?  
  
C. Sakuragi: Isn't it oniisan's fault, not Ken niisan?  
  
Miyagi: * grin *  
'He was actually doing like I told him to.' (To observe the game...in case any   
of you didn't get it...;)  
No, in the end, it was Ken who made the foul, not Rukawa.   
  
C. Sakuragi: You mean I can do something like that?  
  
Miyagi: Ehh...hai...  
  
C. Sakuragi: * grin *  
  
Miyagi: * sweatdrop *  
  
~  
  
Kiyota: 'This is going to be easy.'  
  
Before he knew it, he felt something soft and squishy under his left foot. Slowly, he looks   
down to find a little stumpy hand, twitching from under his foot.  
  
Referee: Foul! White no. 10, charging!  
  
Kiyota: Nani! It's not my fault he didn't move out of the way.  
  
Jin: Kiyota!  
  
Kiyota: Hai hai.  
'Sakuragi would not be able to make the throws anyway.'  
* takes his foot off the chibi *  
  
C. Sakuragi: * 'peels' himself off the floor *  
Hehe...  
* gets up and bounces to Miyagi *  
  
Kiyota: Huh?!  
  
Jin: How is that possible?!  
  
Akimatsu: Hn!  
  
Morisawa: * points *  
Bakamono!!  
  
C. Sakuragi: * turns to look at them, sticking out his tongue *  
  
Kiyota: Nani!  
* was about to stomp towards the chibi, and stomp on the chibi too if possible *  
  
Jin: * puts a hand on his shoulder *  
Don't.  
  
Kiyota: Demo...  
  
Jin: * glares at him *  
  
Kiyota: Fine...* sulks *  
  
  
Referee: Are you sure he'll be able to handle a ball which is almost twice his size?  
  
Miyagi: Hai, don't worry.  
  
C. Sakuragi: Hai, the Tensai will score for the team, chibi or no chibi...* grin *  
  
Miyagi & referee: * sweatdrop *  
  
  
Referee: Hai, two throws.  
* tosses the ball to the chibi *  
  
* poof *  
  
Kainan members: Nani?!  
  
C. Sakuragi: * jumps, and throws the ball *  
  
* poof *  
  
The Kainan members stared on as they watch the ball go back to it's original size, as it   
went through the hoop.  
  
Voice: Unbelievable!  
  
Everyone turned towards the voice, sweatdropping as they realized who it was.  
  
Hikoiichi (sp?): Gomen, I just came by to confirm Ryonan's next game with Shohoku.  
Do you mind if I stayed?  
  
Mitsui: No, you can't...  
* slowly pushes Hikoiichi out of the gym *  
  
Hikoiichi: Demo...  
  
Mitsui: No, definitely a no. If you want, you can wait here.  
* points to a spot on the floor *  
  
Hikoiichi: Here?  
  
Mitsui: Hai! Here.  
  
Hikoiichi: Can you leave he gym door open then?  
  
Mitsui: * walks back *  
No!  
* closes the door in the boy's face *  
  
Hikoiichi: 'Hmmm...there must be a secret to what I saw, and a reason why Mitsui sempai   
didn't want me there...'  
Yo...Check!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
* snicker * Anyway, pls r&r and let me what you think of this chapter, ne? Onegai?? Hehe...anyway, Arigatou!!!   
  
p/s: Arigatou Kitsune-chyan and Dk for giving the caveman idea in school...lol...;) 


	8. Chapter 8

Shohoku's Misfortune  
  
Disclaimer: Sessha does not own slam dunk or any of its characters.   
They all belong to Inoue Takehiko.   
  
  
Amazingly, both the chibi's shots went directly through the hoop. As soon as the second one   
went in, the door to the gym opened.  
  
Mitsui: Hikoiichi! What did I...  
  
Haruko and the S. Guntai: * stares *  
  
Mitsui: Ahh...gomen gomen, I thought you were that weird 'Yo, check!' guy. Ahehehe...  
  
Haruko: Ahh...it's okay...  
  
Both walk towards Shohoku's bench, all sitting down, to watch the rest of the game.  
  
  
~Half time~  
The score was 40 to 39, in favor of Shohoku.   
  
Miyagi: * drinks his water *  
Is it me, or do I feel like someone is watching me?  
  
Ken: Yeah, now that you've mentioned it, yes.  
  
Kazuo: * nods *  
  
C. Sakuragi: Ne, oniichan, choco...  
* bounces *  
  
Rukawa: Damare!  
* walks away, with a chibi clinging on to his foot *  
  
C. Sakuragi: Whheeeeeeeeeee!!!  
  
The chibi held on tightly, as Rukawa ran about for a while, trying to get the chibi to let   
go of his leg.  
  
Rukawa: Hanasei! (let go)  
  
Miyagi: Sakuragi, let go of him now.  
  
C. Sakuragi: * shakes his head *  
Choco...  
  
Rukawa: I don't have any!  
  
C. Sakuragi: Hn!  
Then I'll never let go.  
* sticks out his tongue *  
  
Rukawa: * walks to the wall *  
  
Everyone: Hn?  
  
Rukawa: One last time, let go.  
  
C. Sakuragi: * shakes his head *  
  
Rukawa: Fine!  
* starts kicking the wall, at the same time loosening the chibi's grip on   
him *  
  
Kogure: Maa, Rukawa, he was only playing....  
  
C. Sakuragi: * goes swirly eyed, by still doesn't let go *  
  
Rukawa: 'What is he, a rubber leech or something?'  
* kicks the wall even harder *  
  
C. Sakuragi: Orroooo....  
  
Youhei: * comes out from behind *  
Sakuragi!  
  
C. Sakuragi: * shakes his head *  
Huh?!  
  
Youhei: * swings a chocolate bar from behind Rukawa *  
  
C. Sakuragi: * let's go of Rukawa, hopping towards Youhei *  
  
Rukawa: 'Now he helps me...'  
* walks away to take a drink *  
  
Miyagi: Mattaku...  
  
  
Later, with only 4 minutes left to the game. Kiyota had gotten five fouls against C. Sakuragi,   
almost as soon as they got on court after half time, so, another first year took his place.   
The score was now 69 to 72, for Kainan.  
  
Hikoiichi: Yosh, Sakuragi san!  
  
Everyone: * stares at him, sweatdrop *  
  
Mitsui: Why are we letting him watch Sakuragi play again?  
  
Akagi: So that he will not try to get himself killed just to watch the game.  
  
Apparently, after the boy was locked out of the gym by Mitsui, he tried to climb through a   
window from the outside, and well, you can say that things didn't exactly go as he had   
planned. But, in the end, he was watching the game, and to him, the bruises, and a sprained   
back was worth it.   
  
Mitsui: Why does it matter if he dies?  
  
Akagi: Ahh....just keep quiet and watch the game....  
  
  
Jin: Not bad, you had planned it all along right?  
  
Miyagi: Hn, does it matter?  
  
Jin: Well, not really, we'll win this game for sure.  
  
Miyagi: 'Overconfident...'  
  
Seeing the look on Miyagi's face, Jin immediately took this opportunity, and eluded the   
Shohoku team captain.  
  
Miyagi: Nani?  
  
Jin: * dribbles the ball towards the other side of the court, before throwing it from the   
three pointer line *  
  
Mitsui: * grin *  
'Too early...'  
Sakuragi!  
  
C. Sakuragi: * nods *  
Okay!  
* jumps to catch the rebound *  
  
Jin: Nani!  
  
C. Sakuragi, Rukawa and Kaede, all jumped to get the ball, only one of them got it and it   
was...  
  
* poof *  
  
C. Sakuragi: Yosh!   
* dribbles it under Akimatsu, before passing it to Kaede *  
  
Akimatsu: Huh?  
  
Kaede: * dribbles it towards the goal, finding Jin in front of him *  
  
Rukawa: Pass!  
  
Kaede: * throws the ball to Rukawa *  
  
Rukawa: * catches it in mid air, slamming it through the hoop *  
  
Hikoichi: A...ally oop (??) ka?  
Sugoi....  
  
Miyagi: Nice!  
* high fives Rukawa *  
  
Rukawa: Aa...  
  
C. Sakuragi: Ne, ne...  
* poke's Miyagi's ankle *  
  
Miyagi: Huh?  
* looks down *  
  
C. Sakuragi: * opens his mouth and points at it *  
  
Miyagi: * bends down and pats the chibi on the head *  
Wait a little longer, ne?  
  
C. Sakuragi: Hn...  
* pouts *  
  
Miyagi: Then I'll let you have the whole bag of it.  
  
C. Sakuragi: Honto?  
  
Miyagi: * nods *  
  
Kazuo: What is this, chibi captain bonding time, we have a game to play.  
  
Miyagi: 'Smart mouth...'  
Hai, Sakuragi...  
  
C. Sakuragi: Hai!  
* bounces towards after the person with the ball *  
  
Miyagi: Phew...  
  
Kaede: Miyagi!  
  
Miyagi: * turns to catch a ball which was flying straight to his face *  
Yosh, let's get the next point.  
  
Rest of the team mates: Hai!  
  
Kiyota: * sitting on the bench *  
Hn!  
  
C. Sakuragi: * notices the boy sighing *  
Ne, Nozaru oniisan!  
  
Kiyota: * looks up *  
Nani! Konno!!!  
  
C. Sakuragi: * sticks out a tongue at him *  
Ahehehehe....  
* gets back to the game *  
  
Kiyota: Grrrrrrrrr.........  
  
  
* Whistle *  
  
Referee: Time out!  
  
Mitsui: Yosh!! Nice game!  
  
Hikoichi: * sits there, mumbling to himself *  
Sugoi play...sugoi play...sugoi play....  
  
C. Sakuragi: * bounces up to Hikoichi *  
Ne, 'Yo, check' Otoko....  
* waves his hands in front of the boy's face *  
  
Miyagi: Oi, Sakuragi, line up!  
  
C. Sakuragi: Hai!  
* jumps of the boy's lap and waddles onto court *  
  
Referee: Score, 90 to 89. Shohoku.  
  
Jin: * shakes Miyagi's hands *  
Nice game.  
  
Miyagi: Aa...  
  
Kiyota: Chikuso....we were so close...  
  
1st year: Ano...Kiyota sempai, did you know that you were the reason why Shohoku could   
catch up so fast. I mean, with all the fouls that you....  
  
* whack *  
  
Kiyota: Urusai!  
  
1st year: * lies on the floor, eyes swirling *  
  
  
~That night in the gym~  
  
C. Sakuragi: * bounce *  
Ahahahahahaha....  
* bounce *  
  
Miyagi: Chotto Sakuragi....  
  
* whack *  
  
Ayako: Sakuragi Hanamichi!  
  
C. Sakuragi: What?!  
  
Ayako: Change him back!  
  
C. Sakuragi: Who?  
  
Ayako: You know who...  
* points to the sleeping chibi on the floor *  
  
C. Sakuragi: * thinks about it *  
No!  
* continues to bounces around the place *  
  
* wham *  
  
Akagi: Now!  
  
C. Sakuragi: Hai hai...  
  
* pause *  
  
Miyagi: Well...  
  
C. Sakuragi: What was I supposed to say?  
  
* tong *  
  
All of them in the room, fell down, legs twitching in the air.  
  
Ayako: Kit...su...ne...  
* mouths the word slowly *  
  
C. Sakuragi: Kit...su...  
  
Ayako: Yes?  
  
C. Sakuragi: Huh?  
  
Ayako: * sweatdrop *  
Just say Kitsune!  
* proceeds to whack the chibi numerous times *  
  
C. Sakuragi: Itai!!  
Fine fine, Kitsune!  
  
* poof *  
  
Rukawa: Huh?!  
* looks around the room *  
* blink blink *  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Mitsui: You know, there really is no difference between the chibi Rukawa, and Rukawa.  
* pokes the sleeping boy *  
  
Everyone: * nods *  
Hai hai....  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hatsuyuki: Gomen minna-san, I know I took quite a while to finish this chapter...hehe...my   
mind got kind of stuck...  
  
C. Sakuragi: Hai! Hatsuyuki no....baka!  
  
Hatsuyuki: Nani!  
  
* whack *  
  
Hatsuyuki: Hn!  
* walks away *  
  
C. Sakuragi: You wonder how come there's no protection aganist cruelty for the chibis,   
but for animals....yare yare....  
  
Hatsuyuki: * pops back *  
Yep, and, for your information, no chibis were harmed in the making of   
this fic, arigatou!   
  
C. Sakuragi: Yeah right....  
  
Hatsuyuki:* ignores the chibi *   
Anyway, pls r&r, ne... 


	9. Chapter 9

Shohoku's Misfortune  
  
Disclaimer: Sessha does not own slam dunk or any of its characters.   
They all belong to Inoue Takehiko.   
  
  
The camp was finally over, it had been five days since they arrived at Kainan. Three games,   
one win and two losses. And the Shohoku basketball team members were preparing to leave   
soon. At least they hope so...  
  
The bus had already arrived, and it seems that they had some, ermmm, last minute problem.  
  
Sakuragi: Teme Kitsune!  
  
* poof *  
  
C. Rukawa: zzzzzzzzzzz......* yawn *.............* drool *.............zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Sakuragi: Ahehehehe....  
* evil grin *  
  
* whack *  
  
Sakuragi: Ayako san?!  
  
Ayako: Change him back!  
  
Sakuragi: Hm! Why should I? Because of him * points * , I was stuck as a midget for the   
past 5 days.  
  
Ayako: Whisper: Thankfully..  
  
Sakuragi: What?!  
  
Ayako: Nevermind, but change him back now!  
  
Sakuragi: * shakes his head *  
No!  
  
Miyagi: Aya chan, is anything...  
  
* whack *  
  
Ayako: Don't call me that...  
  
Miyagi: * looks at her teary eyed before turning to go back outside *  
  
Ayako: Mattaku...  
  
Sakuragi: * tries to sneak out *  
  
Ayako: Sakuragi Hanamichi.  
  
* tap tap *  
  
Sakuragi: Hai hai...  
  
Ayako: You know what you have to do.  
  
Sakuragi: * mumble *  
  
Ayako: Now!  
  
Sakuragi: * pause *  
  
* wham *  
  
Akagi: Sakuragi!  
  
Sakuragi: What are you trying to do, Gori!  
  
Akagi: Now!  
  
Sakuragi: Fine...  
Kitsune!  
  
* poof *  
  
Rukawa: * stands up and rubs his eyes *  
  
Ayako: Rukawa, we have to go now, go pack your things.  
  
Rukawa: * stares at all of them *  
  
Rukawa walks towards Sakuragi, he stopped when he was standing at the red headed boy's side.  
  
Sakuragi: What?!  
  
Rukawa: Do'aho.  
  
* poof *  
  
Lucky for Sakuragi, Rukawa's reaction was fast. As soon as the chibi was about to drop to   
the ground, Rukawa reached out his hand, and caught the C. Sakuragi in it.  
  
C. Sakuragi: * looks up at Rukawa *  
  
Rukawa: Hn!  
* slings the chibi over his back by the collar, before walking out *  
  
Akagi: Is it me, or did Rukawa just save Sakuragi from falling.  
  
Ayako: It's not you.  
  
Both stare wide eyed at Rukawa's shrinking figure, as he walked out of the room.  
  
  
Kiyota: Do we really have to wait for all of them to get ready, I have better things to do.  
  
Jin: The rest of the team will be here soon, just wait a little longer.   
  
Kiyota: Hai hai...  
  
  
C. Sakuragi: Hanasei!  
* starts wriggling, trying to free himself from Rukawa's grip on his jersey *  
  
Rukawa: Quiet down, or I swear I'll put you in my bag instead.  
  
C. Sakuragi: * cross his arms, while Rukawa slings the chibi behind his back *  
  
Kiyota: Took you long enough.  
  
C. Sakuragi: Huh?! Whatever it is, it's not my fault.  
  
Kiyota: Huh?  
  
C. Sakuragi: Ehh....nevermind...ahehehehe....  
  
Everyone: * sweatdrop *  
  
Mitsui: * pops his head out of the bus *  
Hey, we have to leave now.  
  
Jin: Hai, you had better, I think your bus driver is loosing his patience.  
* points to the man who was now stepping, and jumping on his hat on the floor *  
  
Everyone: * sweatdrop *  
  
Miyagi: Um...hai, thanks for having us here. I guess we'll see you again in the prefecture.  
  
Jin: You can count on that.  
  
Both teams shook hands one more time, before the Shohoku members boarded the bus.  
  
Kiyota: * walks towards the locker room with Jin *  
I wonder what he meant when he said that it's not his fault.  
  
Jin: I don't think it meant anything.  
  
Kiyota: * opens the door to the room *  
Are you sure, he did look like he was telling the truth.  
  
Jin: Aa...I don't know...There are some things that we will never understand, Sakuragi is   
one of the top on that list.  
  
Kiyota: Hai.  
* opens his locker *  
  
* splat *  
  
Jin: Ahahahaha...maybe that's what he meant.  
* uses his finger to try some of the pie from Kiyota's face *  
Umm...nice, blueberry.  
  
Kiyota: Teme!!! That red haired monkey!!!  
  
Jin: Ahahahaha...  
* opens his own locker *  
  
* splat *  
  
Kiyota: Ahhahaha....look who's laughing now.  
  
Jin: Kiyota.  
  
Kiyota: * wipes the pie off his face *  
What?  
  
Jin: Remind to talk to Sakuragi about something the next time we see him.  
  
Kiyota: Yeah, me too. And I'm going to do more then just talk to him. (it's not what you   
think....hentai!!)  
  
Jin: I didn't know you baked.  
  
Kiyota: Bake?  
  
Jin: His pie is really nice, I want to know his recipe.  
  
Kiyota: * sweatdrop *  
  
  
Kaede: Ano, Sakuragi, what exactly did you mean why you said it was not your fault?  
  
C. Sakuragi: * crawls on top of Rukawa's head to talk to the boy face to face *  
* evil grin *  
  
Kaede: * sweatdrop *  
  
C. Sakuragi: Well,...  
  
* splat *  
  
Rukawa, who had been sleeping all this time, had fallen over. The chibi, being on his head   
at that point in time, flew towards the window, slamming against it hard, before sliding   
down.  
  
Kaede: * snicker *  
Sakuragi, daijoubu?  
  
C. Sakuragi: Ahh...* rubs his nose *  
  
Rukawa: * turns over in his sleep, his head rolling on top of the chibi *  
  
C. Sakuragi: Itai!   
* struggles *  
  
Kaede: * pulls the chibi out from under Rukawa's head *  
  
C. Sakuragi: * pant *  
Arigatou!  
  
Kaede: Don't mention it.  
  
The two sat together through the whole trip back to Shohoku high. One pestering the other   
for 'choco' every once in awhile, while the other tried his best to keep the chibi from   
bouncing around the bus too much.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hai, minna-san...two chapters in one day...phew...ano...eto...and I think I need help   
making a decision...hehe...i think I'm going to end this story soon, but the question is,   
do I leave them chibis, or should I make them 'normal' again? Onegai, r&r and let me know,   
ne? The faster you r&r, the faster I can write the next chapter...* hint hint * Arigatou! 


	10. Chapter 10

Shohoku's Misfortune  
  
Disclaimer: Sessha does not own slam dunk or any of its characters.   
They all belong to Inoue Takehiko.   
  
  
The bus ride home went smoother then expected. Sure, the bus did crash into a lamp post,   
and the bus driver had literally lost him mind, and was now rocking himself at his seat.   
But at least thy made it back to Shohoku high on time.  
  
Akagi: * pant *  
Anzai...  
* pant *  
sensei...  
  
Anzai: Ohohoho...Akagi kun, what happened?  
  
Akagi: * glares at the two who were the cause of this, before going on to tell Anzai sensei   
everything *  
  
Both Rukawa, and the chibi had a matching pair of black eyes. Rukawa's shirt was barely   
clinging on to him, and literally by a thread, which somehow managed to survive the wrath   
of a very angry chibi. Not to mention, because of Rukawa, shirt half off, the whole Shohoku   
basketball team had to run back to school, in fear of being trampled by a mob of crazy Rukawa   
fans.  
  
Anzai: Ohohohoho...  
  
Akagi: And on top of that, we have to pay for the damage of the bus, and the bus driver's   
medical bill.  
* glares at the chibi *  
  
C. Sakuragi: It was not my fault...  
  
Akagi: It was all your fault!  
  
C. Sakuragi: * looks down *  
Demo...  
  
~Flash back~  
  
C. Sakuragi: Ne, ne...  
* pokes Rukawa *  
Oniisan...  
  
Rukawa: * tries to swat chibi away *  
Leave me alone...  
  
C. Sakuragi: Choco...ne...choco...* whine *  
* tugs at the boy's hair *  
  
Rukawa: Hanasei!  
  
C. Sakuragi: * shakes his head and tugs at it harder *  
  
Rukawa, loosing his patience, jumped on the chibi, attacking it.  
  
C. Sakuragi: Itai!  
  
Rukawa: Do'aho!  
  
* poof *  
  
Sakuragi: TEME KITSUNE!!  
  
* poof *  
  
When the bus driver saw this, he screamed, before they crashed into a lamp post. Lucky for   
them, no one was hurt this time.  
  
~  
  
Anzai: Maa maa Akagi kun, by the way, where is the rest of the team?  
  
Akagi: * looks around *  
Eh?  
  
Kaede: * comes in, dragging Ken and Kazuo *  
  
Ken: Hanasei!  
  
Kazuo: * recalls something the chibi does *  
* bites Kaede's hand *  
  
Kaede: * let's go of both boys *  
Itai!!  
  
Akagi: Grrrrrrrr......  
  
C. Sakuragi: * covers his eyes *  
That cannot be good...  
  
* wham *  
  
C. Sakuragi: * removes his hand *  
That has got to hurt...  
  
Mitsui: * practices some shots *  
Hey, are you people tired already?!  
  
Akagi: 'He still has energy after all the running we just did?'  
Rukawa!  
  
Rukawa: Hai!  
  
Akagi: Go practice with him...  
  
Rukawa: * shakes his head *  
  
Akagi: Rukawa...  
  
Rukawa: * turns around to walk out of the gym *  
  
Mitsui, thinking that Rukawa was coming towards him to play, threw the ball at him. Unfortunately...  
  
* whack! *  
  
The next thing they all knew was Rukawa lying on the floor, swirly eyed...(hehe)  
  
C. Sakuragi: Ahehehe....  
  
When Rukawa didn't get up in the next 5 minutes, Mitsui, and the rest started to worry.  
  
C. Sakuragi: * poke poke *  
Is he dead?  
  
Anzai: I think we'd better bring him to the hospital.  
  
Akagi: Hai!  
Mitsui!  
  
Mitsui: Hai!  
* runs out of the gym *  
  
* crash *  
  
Miyagi: Itai!  
  
Mitsui: Miyagi, good, go back to the gym, now!  
* gets up and runs to find a phone *  
  
Miyagi: Mattaku...  
'What's wrong now, can't a person get out of the bath without having to worry   
about getting run   
over?'  
  
~ back at the gym~  
  
Rukawa brigade: Wahhhh!!!! RUKAWA KUN, DAIJOUBU?!  
  
Akagi: Can someone tell them to keep it down over there? They're probably one of the reason   
why he doesn't want to get up.  
  
All turn to stare at Kogure.  
  
Kogure: Me?  
* points to himself *  
  
Everyone: * nods *  
  
Kogure: Ahhh...this isn't going to be nice...  
* walks towards the girls, fingers crossed *  
  
C. Sakuragi: Good luck, Megane kun!  
  
Kogure: * sweatdrop *  
  
Rukawa was still lying on the floor, a big bruise, already formed on the side of his forehead.  
  
Miyagi: * dries his hair *  
Hey, you guys know why Mitsui was in such a hurry?  
  
* Whack *  
  
Ayako: Didn't Mitsui tell you to hurry back to the gym?  
  
Miyagi: * teary eyed *  
Yes, demo...demo...  
  
Ayako: Ahhhh....not again....  
  
C. Sakuragi: * tugs at Miyagi's sock *  
Ne, will oniisan be okay?  
  
Miyagi: * looks at the chibi, before bending down *  
Hai, he will be...daijobu...  
  
C. Sakuragi: * brightens up *  
You think so...?  
  
Miyagi: Hai! All of us do...  
  
All look at the Miyagi, who carried the drowsy chibi in his arms. Not long after, C. Sakuragi  
fell asleep.  
  
Miyagi: Ahhhh!!!!  
* looks at the chibi's head on his shoulder *  
  
Ayako: Shhhh....do you want to wake him up?  
  
Miyagi: Demo....  
* points to his shoulder *  
'And I just took a bath...'  
  
C. Sakuragi was now drooling on the boy's shoulder, apparently, he learned a thing or two   
from his 'oniisan' while they stayed together. ( The 'chibi' and Rukawa, not Sakuragi,   
besides, the chibi does housework remember?)  
  
Ayako: * snicker *  
  
~ At the hospital later ~  
  
Doctor: Hai, he will be okay, it's just a minor injury.  
  
Everyone: Phew...  
  
Doctor: But we will be keeping him here for a few days for observations. If you want, you   
can go in and see him now.  
  
Akagi: Hai, arigatou.  
  
Doctor: * nods *  
  
C. Sakuragi, Miyagi, Mitsui, Kaede and Akagi, all walk into the room, only to find Rukawa   
putting on his normal shirt, and packing his things.  
  
Akagi: What are you...  
  
C. Sakuragi: * bounces towards Rukawa, jumping on the boy *  
  
Rukawa: Hanasei!  
  
C. Sakuragi: Oniisan, daijobu?  
  
Rukawa: * stares at the chibi *  
'Why is he being so nice to me all of a sudden?'  
* nods, before trying to detach the chibi from his neck *  
  
C. Sakuragi: Ahh...yogata...(???)  
  
Rukawa: 'He's probably happy because as long as I'm alive, he'll have a lifetime supply   
of chocolate.'  
  
The rest just stood by laughing, wanting to remember the image of Rukawa, tugging at C. Sakuragi,  
who seemed to have fastened himself to the poor boy's hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hai, next chapter...ahhh....fic...ending...soon...* cry cry *...anyway...minna-san, pls r&r, ne?   
Arigatou!  
  
p/s: ds & dk sama usotsuki! maybe i was trying to 'kill' you, but it was using my computer the whole   
time...:P Well, you did end up writing a review anyway, so...ahehehe...nevermind...  
  
p/p/s: To Kitsune chyan, Dk, 8-san & Ds...I am not...NOT...Mrs Sakuragi!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Shohoku's Misfortune  
  
Disclaimer: Sessha does not own slam dunk or any of its characters.   
They all belong to Inoue Takehiko.   
  
  
~The next day~  
During practice...  
  
Sakuragi: Teme Kitsune!  
  
Everyone stands by, waiting for a chibi to appear, but nothing happens...  
  
Rukawa: * evil grin *  
  
Ayako: Huh?!  
  
Miyagi: They're cured!  
  
Rukawa: Do'aho!  
  
* poof *  
  
Everyone: * sweatdrop *  
  
Anzai: Ohohoho...it seems that only Rukawa is cured...  
  
C. Sakuragi: Hey!  
  
Kaede: This is confusing...  
  
Mitsui: Yare yare...  
  
Miyagi: It might be because of the hit he received in the head yesterday.  
* nudge nudge *  
  
Mitsui: It was not on purpose!  
  
Miyagi: Yeah right...  
* turns to walk away *  
  
Mitsui: Honto...  
  
Miyagi: Hai hai  
  
Mitsui: But...but...  
  
Rukawa: * walks past Mitsui *  
Arigatou...  
  
Mitsui: * confused *  
Huh?  
  
Rukawa: * turns around and grins *  
  
Mitsui: What is he thinking?  
  
Miyagi: Yosh!  
Assemble!  
  
~ After practice ~  
  
C. Sakuragi: Aaaaa...I'm so tired...  
  
Rukawa: Quit whining and hurry up.  
  
C. Sakuragi: Hmmm? For what?  
  
Rukawa: I want to get home early today.  
  
C. Sakuragi: Hai hai...just a little while more...  
  
Rukawa: * shakes his head *  
  
C. Sakuragi: * ignores him *  
  
Rukawa: Fine!  
* picks up the chibi by the leg, and swings it over his back *  
  
C. Sakuragi: Hanasei!  
* turns blue *  
Blood...is flowing to...quickly to...head...  
  
Rukawa: Mattaku...  
* opens his duffle bag and shoves the chibi in, leaving it a little open for air *  
  
C. Sakuragi: * breathe *  
Air....  
  
  
~Back 'home'~  
  
Rukawa's house was not exactly what most people would expect it to be. As in it was spotless.   
After the chibi had arrived, C. Sakuragi almost fainted at the condition the house was in,   
and just 'had' to do something.  
  
~flash back~  
  
Rukawa: What do you think you're doing?  
* picks up the chibi *  
  
C. Sakuragi: * holds up the duster in his hand *  
Cleaning.  
  
Rukawa: Whatever you do, don't go into my room.  
  
C. Sakuragi: Hai hai...  
* nods *  
  
Rukawa: * walks to the door *  
  
C. Sakuragi: Eh? Where are you going?  
  
Rukawa: To get dinner.  
  
C. Sakuragi: Already taken care of that.  
  
Rukawa: Huh?  
  
C. Sakuragi pushes Rukawa (more like Rukawa's feet) into the kitchen.   
  
Rukawa: * eyes pop *  
What is this?  
  
C. Sakuragi: Choco salad, choco coated fruits, spaghetti covered with choco sauce...  
* drool *  
  
Rukawa: Mental note...never let him near the kitchen.   
  
C. Sakuragi: Ne, sit...  
* drags the poor boy to the chair *  
  
Rukawa: Iieda (sp??)  
  
C. Sakuragi: * goes teary eyed *  
  
Rukawa: 'You have to be kidding me...'  
Fine!  
  
C. Sakuragi: Honto?!  
  
Rukawa: * nods and sits down *  
  
C. Sakuragi: Yea!!  
  
After that meal, Rukawa had stomach aches for almost the whole week.   
  
~  
  
Rukawa: * notices C. Sakuragi bouncing towards the kitchen *  
No you don't!  
* picks the chibi up *  
  
C. Sakuragi: * pouts *  
Hn!  
  
Rukawa: * puts the chibi on the chair *  
Stay there!  
* walks into the kitchen *  
  
C. Sakuragi: Hai hai...  
* bounces towards the computer *  
  
The chibi slowly moved his hands across the keyboard, typing and moving the mouse at the   
same time. (I wonder how something with stumpy hands do that??...hehe)  
  
In no time, Rukawa came out of the kitchen with a bowl of instance noodles, and what else,   
a bag of chocolate.  
  
C. Sakuragi: * sniff sniff *  
Choco!  
* bounces towards Rukawa *  
  
Rukawa: Chotto matte!  
  
  
C. Sakuragi: Ne, oniisan, choco...ne choco....  
  
Rukawa: * places the things on table *  
Matte!  
  
C. Sakuragi: Hn!  
* let's himself fall to the floor *  
  
Rukawa: Hai...  
* throws the chibi a bar *  
  
C. Sakuragi: * catches it *  
Yea!!  
* gulps the whole thing down *  
  
Rukawa: * sweatdrop *  
'And I haven't even picked up my own dinner yet...'  
  
C. Sakuragi: * tugs at Rukawa'a pants *  
Ne, chocoo....chooocoooooo....  
  
* whack! *  
  
C. Sakuragi: Orrrooooo....  
  
Rukawa had finally lost his patience, and threw the whole bag at the chibi, squashing it.  
  
Rukawa: 'Peace and quiet...'  
  
C. Sakuragi: * under the bag *  
Ta....su...ke...te...  
* twitch twitch *  
  
Rukawa ignores the chibi, and switches the television on, drowning out the chibi's cries   
for help.  
  
Rukawa: Now, back to dinner...  
  
~Owari~  
  
Don't kill me...i know I'm really bad at ending fics...lol...Arigatou minna-san, for reading,   
pls r&r ne?  
  
Arigatou ...  
  
Dk, lol, for including me in your fic, onegai tsugi, ne?  
  
Kitsune chyan, gambette ne? be waiting for the rest of both of your fics ;)  
  
Ano...etoo....Arigatou to all the reviewers too, honto ni arigatou...  
  
Well, * cry cry * I guess it's back to the books for me...* sniff sniff *...Ja ne!   
(Until my next SD fic that is....* evil grin * ) 


End file.
